


【泉奈生贺/拖拉机车】大明宫词

by yikimasi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikimasi/pseuds/yikimasi





	1. 大明宫词（系列3,1&2在下一章）

大明宫词

南贺川边有庙会，盛夏的傍晚开始，有卖零食的小摊，还会放绚丽的烟火，泉奈想去看。

宇智波族地有门禁，看完烟花回来看门老大爷早就睡了，你要是拼命砸门把他喊起来，呵呵哒，看门大爷的地位犹如少林扫地僧，宇智波斑看了他都得礼让三分，换你你敢砸吗？

思来想去，还是得有人带着，不然老大爷也不会卖泉奈这个面子给他留门，他一小屁孩有什么鬼头面子？

“火核，你陪我去庙会吧。”

“泉奈少爷您是疯了还是癫了？这事儿找族长大人去，我可不敢随便带你出去玩，要是出了事，我九条命都不够。”宇智波火核身为多年苦主，发誓决不以身犯险，二少爷什么鬼他心里有数。

“我哥、我哥也有事，他、他要出任务。”

“合着是趁族长管不了你，所以打算溜出去玩咯，有没有把宵禁放眼里。”

“火核你要是不答应，我就把你给族里的红姐姐带发绳的事情说出去！”

很好，搞定！

小跟班兼通行证有了，接下来要找个伴儿。开玩笑了，你能指望宇智波火核陪你捞鱼打枪吃苹果糖吗？火核没准自己带个妹子去，狗男女秀恩爱好不惬意。

泉奈想了想，自己好像也没啥特别要好的朋友，族里的其他孩子胆子太小太面瓜，稍有不慎便成了斑哥的细作，将自己怎么捣乱如实交代，然后自己又要被长兄如母的亲哥一同批评教育。

唯一的选择么……

扉间擦拭着他的新毛领子，头也不抬，“拒绝，我想在家学习，祭典很无聊，花钱花时间，有那闲工夫不如多读几本书做几道数学题。”

“你就当陪我玩。”

“你缺手还是缺脚？”

“我什么都不缺，但希望你陪我玩，我喜欢你嘛！”泉奈伸手搓搓扉间的脸，还捏了捏。

瞧瞧这宇智波泉奈有多无赖，这么不要脸的话说出口，你让人怎么拒绝？纵使千手扉间直男思维莫得感情，也是无比尴尬，咳了两声充耳不闻。

泉奈急了，抢过那条全新的毛领子，凑到嘴边威胁：“不答应就烧了它！”

“上好的狐皮，我喜欢得很，你烧了事情性质就变了，断交！”

奈奈举着毛领子愣了一会儿，乖乖将其还给扉间，一边还一边说：“要不是看你长得好，我早就喷死你。算了算了，认命认命。”

这招妙啊，卖乖同时变着法拍彩虹屁，对方即便知道你是放屁也不好意思揭穿你，万一遇上个脸皮薄的也许会羞红了脸。

“你真是我的妖魔星。”白毛无奈地叹气，从挎包里掏出两卷卷轴，“宇智波是雷之国的移民，你会说雷之国语吗？”

“当然咯，雷之国语也算是我的母语，要我秀一段给你听吗？”

“帮我把这两卷卷轴翻译一下，我早点把作业做完就有时间陪你去祭典。”

老实说，泉奈的雷之国语马马虎虎，日常会话勉强够格，真要翻译忍术卷轴这类学术性文件，多半是连蒙带猜，正确率不敢保证。

没曾想，几天之后千手族地发生一起小规模的爆炸，据线人反应，并非袭击而是自爆。泉奈隐约感觉到这跟自己胡乱翻译的卷轴有关，并且扉间不会陪他去祭典，些许的希望被炸的干干净净。

 

泉奈心不甘情不愿地拽着火核去庙会，去门卫老大爷处登记晚归时，老大爷生动的形容那张臭脸像是老婆跟西门庆跑了的武大郎，又绿又衰，气的泉奈脸更黑。

庙会上什么都有，于是火核便成了二少爷的钱袋，被逼着掏钱给他买零食买玩具，嘴上说着回家公费报销，实则肉包子打狗有去无回。

不能再这么下去了，老子的人生不能因为这个拉屎娃郁郁而终！宇智波火核难得男人了一回，眼瞧着隔壁大马路上相约好的族妹穿着碎花浴衣蜻蜓点水袅袅而来，本该是幽会的大好时光怎能为了个小屁孩浪费时间金钱？

“二少爷您慢慢玩，别惹事别放火别打架，我有事先走了！”

火核挥挥衣袖，不带功与名，消失在人海里，而泉奈正专注于该买哪个面具，无心听小跟班在说啥。

“火核，我要这个桃太郎，你钱袋给我……”

奈奈回身，身后空无一人，别说是火核，火星都没有！

“火核，火核你人呢！”

“喂喂，没给钱呢！”

泉奈一摸口袋，这才想起没带钱，都带跟班来了要什么钱包，顿时又急又气，好不容易有个心仪的面具，他丫的猪队友不给力！然并卵，只能乖乖把东西还回去。

晚霞映天，灯火初起。人山人海朝着神社的方向走，笑意盎然，唯独宇智波泉奈逆流而行，看谁都像宇智波火核，尤其是那些戴面具的，非要扒开看看，一心想着扇死火核泄愤，见一次打一次。

“宇智波火核…抱歉认错了。宇智波…不好意思认错了。”

如此重复直到心灰意冷，但是没找到火核谁带他回去啊，门卫老大爷很烦，跟哥哥一样烦！

破罐子破摔，死马当活马医，泉奈抓住迎面而来的兔子面具一揭，嘴里还不断咒骂着火核的名字。

扉间突然被人抓住还被人抢了面具，内心是很懵逼的，当他瞧见宇智波泉奈的老脸以及听对方骂宇智波火核祖宗十八代时，内心又是奔溃的——真是妖魔星。

“泉奈，你认错人了。”

该死，该死的广角自然光，晚霞的余晖投射在扉间脸上，伴着暖色的烛光，冷白皮照得橙红，像酸甜的柑橘般可口。

是的，非常可口，用那劳什子西洋话来说就是very yummy。

“我没有认错人。”

谁他妈管宇智波火核，小婊砸哪儿凉快死哪儿去，有本事别回家，敢回来打断腿。

“那个……”泉奈仔仔细细看看扉间，脸没毁容，没缺胳膊少腿，“前几天没把你炸死吗？”

扉间撩起袖子露出一截纱布，“没死，炸伤。”

“我雷之国语……其实不太好。”

“我自己的问题，谢谢你。”扉间摸钱袋，“要买什么，我请客，苹果糖要吗？”

你看着那么好吃我吃什么苹果糖，没眼力劲儿！

“我不要苹果糖，我要你……你陪我玩。”

“玩什么？”

“玩你啊。”

阿呸，泉奈当即扇自己一耳光，矜持矜持，别动不动脑子里全是黄色思想，严肃点！

下一秒，宇智波二少爷拽着千手家老p二逆行而下，力气之大健步之如飞，扉间误以为这孩子脑抽，去哪儿啊这是？

去开房。

“不行，没有证件不给开，我们合法经营，开房要登记。”前台老阿姨无比认真，“小朋友你成年了吗，家里大人知道你小小年纪跟野男人跑出来开房吗？”

“对啊，你闲着没事带我来开房？”扉间脚底抹油想溜，不走清白不保。

“烦死了，我妈在我这个年纪都怀我哥了，开个房会死啊？”

前台阿姨打了个哈欠，“有本事你也下个蛋呐，小骚鸡打鸣。快给我滚。”

小骚鸡，哦不，小泉奈被老阿姨赶了出来，还被威胁要告诉他家长。屁咧，那个阿姨才不知道他家长是谁。

“您老消停点，别成天想着开鬼头房，我带你去玩，好不好？”

 

南贺川潺潺水流，月华初上，萤火蝉鸣。扉间向泉奈展示他新学会的术——控制流水并定型，川流在操纵下先凭空爬了个坡，绕了个十八弯，随后螺旋形下降。

“无聊。”泉奈不屑翻白眼，“评书有云，北国阿伦戴尔有女帝，善纵冰雪，以冰筑城，你有本事用水给我搭个天守阁，将我置于最高层，否则别的皆是雕虫小技，低级。”

“唉，”扉间站在水面上叹气，“你要怎么样才会高兴？”

泉奈像只欢脱的小鹿，踩着水面扑向扉间，噗啾落下一个轻吻，“我吻你一下我就高兴啦，哈哈哈！”

哗啦啦啦——

定型的川流突然紧崩塌，像一场瓢泼大雨直接浇在二人头上，从头到脚，透心凉，淋得汤汤滴。

“刚刚你心动了对吗？”

扉间甩甩淋湿的头发，踏着水往岸边走，“没有，我被你吓到了。”

“那也没关系，我吻了你啊。”他凑上前，又是一啄，双手环住对方的脖子，潮湿的衣料相贴，“归根到底我还是赚，所以我可以做比亲你更赚的事情了吗？”

“不可以，我不喜欢小孩。”扉间推了他一下，“你看过那个叫《bachelor》的西洋画本吗？没看过就去说书先生那里听评书，讲的是一群女人为了争夺一个优秀的钻石王老五争奇斗艳的故事，现在画本出到22季。”

“我看过，里面的女人整天撕逼，得劲儿。”

“里面有个女嘉宾说的特别好——没人愿意上一个处。”

“为什么？”

“技术差玩不起要负责。我又不是金针菇，不需要找个没见过世面的开苞。”白毛侧过头去看手腕上的炸伤，语气里满是鄙夷。

“你是不想负责呢？还是……”泉奈不依不饶掰过对方的下巴，“你从头到尾一点想法都没有，根本瞧不上我？”

“小朋友，知道仙人跳不？”

万籁俱寂，鸦雀无声，气氛尴尬。

“你是担心我仙人跳吗？怂毛怂啊，哈哈哈！”

泉奈噗叽一下跳到扉间身上，利用重力将对方直接按倒在浅滩的圆石上。那酸爽，别提多疼了，感觉整个背都要撞散架，脑袋还磕了一下，痛到爆炸，耳边嗡嗡作响。

“好啦，是我先动的手，不用怕我仙人跳了吧，我还允许你事后讹我，哈哈哈！”奈奈牛逼地叉小腰，“后面我该做什么，我不会你教我，衣服要脱吗？”

扉间捂着脑袋吼道：“你不会看书自学嘛！这种事情还能教的嘛！头好痛……头晕想吐。”

“你不是很懂吗，你教我咯。”奈奈用指尖碰碰白毛的脑袋，“这里疼吗？没受伤吧？我不是故意的，你不要生我气哦。”

扉间挥挥手示意小麻烦从身上下来，然后晃晃悠悠站起来，“你不介意我吐你身上我就教。”

“没事儿，你不介意我中途想拉屎就行。”

相顾无言，大眼瞪小眼。

 

泉奈激动地环住扉间的腰，仰起头，眼睛里闪烁着求知与渴望的光，舌头舔舔嘴唇，活似一头饿极的野兽。

“前戏是各种撩拨，具体时长看双方服务精神足不足。你吻我试试。”

小屁孩踮起脚尖，动作轻盈却笨拙，只是吻而已。扉间的指尖点着泉奈的脸，嘴唇从眉心顺着鼻梁骨移到唇上，湿软的舌头好似冬眠醒来的蛇，灵活地敲开对方的牙关，从一个温暖的巢穴来到另一个。泉奈有点觉得痒以及莫名的热，他能感觉到腰带被解开，浴衣从身上一点点褪下来，毛毛虫蜕皮那样，盛夏的夜晚不冷，却也不那么热，可谁管这些。

扉间在吻少年纤细的脖颈，暖白色的皮肤洒满温热的水珠，吮吸起来令人想到砂锅里熬煮的凤爪，也许用力一抿能爆出满嘴的胶原蛋白，饱满圆润充盈唇齿。

当吻停留在肩胛骨时，泉奈已经开始喘息，压低着声音询问自己应该做什么？扉间将少年的手搭在腰上，聪明的学生马上理解，学以致用，解开他的浴衣，手伸进他的衣服里，沿着他的腰线，滑过臀，撩过大腿，握住他的阴茎，动作一气呵成。

“你真的没有学过吗？”

“真的，我只是天赋异禀。”乳头被捏住揉搓，如此诡异的行为令泉奈两腿不自然的扭动，“我应该捏、拉、还是拽？”

“你怎么不说跪下来给我口呢？”扉间剐了某优秀学生一眼。

泉奈挺认真，曲膝打算跪下，结果被死死扶住，开玩笑，口出问题来轻则……哦不，一有问题就是大问题，人命关天那种。扉间的两根手指伸进泉奈嘴里，简单凝练地说了个舔。奈奈很听话地抿住手指，小心翼翼地控制牙齿不去咬噬，舌尖轻柔地侍弄，他闭上眼想象这是在舔食冰淇淋，舍不得将它吃完却又害怕它融化，仔仔细细生怕遗漏。与此同时，泉奈察觉手里握着的阴茎勃起，过程好比花骨朵张开成一朵花般美妙，他体贴地来回撸动阴茎，其实也不知道这么做对不对，反正在家自己撸的时候差不多也这么玩，没觉得不妥。

扉间空着的手沿着脊骨向下，停在泉奈的尾骨上，随后瞟了一眼对方，没有继续，这样很不礼貌的突然停顿换来的是奈奈恶作剧似的用手指磨擦他的龟头，还得意地抿着嘴巴吮吸两根手指。

既然学生那么有求知欲，老师也不好推辞你说是不是？

手指进入后穴的异物感吓得泉奈不由自主要紧牙关，浑身肌肉绷紧，马上他又意识到自己行为的错误，用舌头覆上手指被咬到的齿痕，企图用温暖来抚慰疼痛。

“姆……我不是故意的。”泉奈含糊地松开嘴，黏腻的口水滴在前胸上，“你为什么要用手指？”

“扩张。不然待会儿进入会很疼。”

“也就是说，你的那玩意儿从我后面、进来？”优秀学生低头瞄了眼握在手里的阴茎，深紫色充血的肉棒，粗估一下直径和长度觉得有那么一丢丢……会很痛吧？

“你怂的话现在可以停止。”

“我随口问问而已。”

手指在后穴来回抽动的感觉使人恐惧，是的，恐惧多于兴奋，尤其是刺激到某个节点引发的某名牵引，某根神经连着大脑，冲上云霄再急速坠落，哐铛一声摔得真干净。

腥气的体液带着灼热的温度，洋洋洒洒在泉奈大腿间滴下，这太尴尬了，前戏没进行多久就射，真……幼稚。

他略带惊慌地搂住扉间，宛如雏鸟在寻找母鸡的庇护，肌肤紧贴时在对方耳边喃喃：“对不起。”

扉间亲吻着他的耳垂，语气难得温柔：“没关系，一点都没有关系。”

这声宽慰真是甜软，恰似烘烤出炉的海绵蛋糕，香气扑鼻。泉奈舔舔对方的鼻尖，发出啧的一声轻响，回味悠长。

 

泉奈对体位什么的一知半解，也就知道几个常常出现在黄色小画本里出现的名词，因此当扉间跟他商量要用什么姿势时，犹豫不决憋出一个“后入”。

扉泉有一定的身高差，泉奈踩在扉间足面上还不够，需要对方环着他抱起来或者曲膝扎马步，思来想去扉间还是觉得抱着方便，自己挖坑自己跳，这就是命。

一个毫无性经验的年轻男性，甭管他嘴上怎么逞能耐，在阴茎进入后穴瞬间还是声嘶力竭嚎了一嗓子，两只手抓住扉间环抱他的胳膊，指甲深深地掐进去。

阴茎在后穴抽动，泉奈不可置信地叫出声，长长的尾音堪比一只啊啊啊的土拨鼠，“为什么你进来以后……要动？”

“噗，”扉间前额贴着泉奈的背，肩膀止不住笑得颤抖，“你当我是治小孩发烧的肛塞药吗，进去以后不能动？”

“哦，是要抽动的啊，长见识了。”泉奈默默记下知识点，“我是不是还应该叫床？”

“叫声只是为了提高互动情趣，没人让你学土拨鼠叫，你学死鱼不开口也可以。”

“那你可以陪我说话吗，有点无聊。”

“我抱着你，干着你，我还得陪聊，您老是要男人呢，还是要神人呐？”

泉奈只会土拨鼠叫，想着大晚上嗷嗷嗷跟杀猪似的怪难听还扰民，鼓起腮帮咬紧牙关忍忍不出声得了。随即他又发现这沉默太懊糟，后面那位埋头苦干你丫一点回应也没有，这是无声抗议给差评的意思吗？

他仰头向后，恰好凑到扉间耳边，呼出一口耳边风，“不用管我疼不疼，你觉得应该怎么捅就怎么来，我喜欢猛的，可以吗？”

“可以。”

怀中的少年张开嘴大口大口换着气，呼出的每一口潮湿灼热的气体都跑进扉间耳窝里，痒。扉间加大了抽送的频率与力度，阴茎一次次撞进后穴，摩擦着穴壁，后穴也努力地迎合阴茎的抽送，分泌出少量的体液稍缓不适。泉奈的手向后拽住白毛的头发，如果实在很疼会拽一下，扉间便会顿一顿。疼痛固然存在，但泉奈也享受到另一种奇妙的愉悦，难以具体形容，类似于将你置身于天守阁的塔顶，轻轻一跃而下，耳畔是极速的气流声，最后一刻砰地摔在地上，身体炸出一滩脑浆，恶心痛苦却爽快。

扉间腾出一只手移到泉奈的两腿间，学着对方最初的步骤撸动那根阴茎，玩弄着两个睾丸。没有经验的小孩哪儿受得了这等撩拨，簌地射了满手，本已遍布精斑的下体重新变得湿润黏稠，空气中弥漫着腥气。他射在泉奈身体里，新鲜的精液填满后穴，沿着阴茎淌出穴口。

奈奈猛地扯着白毛的头发，哼出一声鼻音，“再来一次行吗，我喜欢这个。”

扉间的手指间磨搓着泉奈的龟头，阴茎仍不停地撞进单薄的身躯里。泉奈很快就射了，稀薄的精液沾满扉间整个手，手再从大腿内侧滑过腰腹，略过前胸，停在泉奈嘴边。经过一开始的训练，少年识相地伸出舌头品尝五指上残留的由自己射出来的体液。抽插发出沉闷的声响，穴壁积极而渴望地吞吃着阴茎，盼望着被甘霖再度浇灌，每一寸都在诉说着不满足，最后勾引扉间满满当当射在里面。

 

两个人保持这等荒唐出格的姿势不知道多久，直到扉间松开怀抱把泉奈放下来。小屁孩转过身，从正面噗叽一下有跳到白毛怀里，恋恋不舍地吻他，运用今日所学，舌头撬开牙关，舔舐着对方的唇齿上颚。

真是美味，千手扉间真是和预想的一般可口。

“别闹，我累。”没有耕坏的地只有累死的牛，此话当着。

泉奈不依不饶地吻着他，舔着他的耳垂，吮着他的脸颊。

“是谁教你这些的？”

扉间不耐烦地反问：“这个时代人均寿命三十出头，我半辈子都过下来了，能不会吗？”

“不不不，我是问第一次是谁教你的，就像今天你教我这样。”泉奈再用力地嘬一口，真香。

“一个族姐。”扉间眼神游移，“很早以前。”

泉奈有点不太高兴，颇为不要脸地问：“族姐，漂亮吗？跟我比谁漂亮一点？”

“你说北川景子漂亮吗？我族姐长得特别像北川景子。”

完了完了，北川景子谁比得过啊！泉奈自己心中有棵碧树，倘若是土屋太凤那个大脸妹，他一个漂亮的宇智波还能硬杠一波颜值；桥本环奈这等可爱妹他也不虚；文艺苍井优还没苍井空威胁大。偏偏这北川景子，气场熟女路线没得破，他一个小破孩儿哪来的气场哪儿来的熟。合着千手扉间喜欢的类型和自己完完全全飞鸟与鱼，云泥之别啊……

有一丢丢不甘心，不对，不仅一丢丢。我爱你不后悔也尊重故事结尾，可是从头到尾你只是因为我缠着你才搭理我，你喜欢的人根本不是我这模样，我做再多也是徒劳，我跟你睡觉你终有一天会把我忘掉，这……太难过了。

奈奈装出一副没心没肺的笑容，“我能见见你族姐吗？也让我瞧瞧大美人。”

“脱离忍籍嫁人了，现在是大名侧室，前几年生了个儿子，万千宠爱于一身。”扉间轻笑，“想见她得经过通报，检验搜身，由下人领着穿过层层庭院。”

不太妙，得不到的永远在骚动，嫁人的初恋永远是心头白月光，活在心尖上，回忆起来都是美好。

慢着，还有个关键问题，值得敲黑板的重点忽略了——扉间你丫跟族姐开苞的时候我俩早就认识了对吧？也就是说你早上跟我扯皮摸鱼玩游戏，下午回家就搂着漂亮姐姐……精力旺盛，为你鼓掌，啪啪啪。

也许某段时间你每个被我缠着的早晨都焦急盼望着早点回家见美人。真抱歉，宇智波泉奈这个小屁孩万般不解风情，像个橡皮糖粘着你，甩不掉，真恶心。

对于我的恬不知耻，我深深抱歉。

“我、我……我找不到火核，现在宵禁过了，我砸门的话门卫大爷会报告我哥的。”奈奈不知道自己为什么突然说这个，他有点慌，“怎么办？我应该等到早晨再回去吗？”

“不应该，”扉间习惯对泉奈的无可奈何，“我送你回去。”

宇智波族地的墙头有点高，泉奈踩在扉间肩膀上才勉强翻过去。其实他努力一把可以自己用查克拉翻墙头，不愿意而已。

 

几天后，泉奈接了个黑市上的长期任务，要去雷之国出差，一去便是将近半年的那种。宇智波斑会同意才怪，因此泉奈趁斑哥出任务回家前把协议合同都签好了，中途辞退不得，反悔还要付双倍违约金，一大笔钱。按理说吧，宇智波斑长兄如父起来哪儿管你钱的事，不许就是不许，也不知道泉奈是怎么软磨硬泡，可能连“去雷之国进修外语”都用上了，他哥才勉强同意，但是每个月必须给家里写信，不得少于五封家书，否则谁管你多少违约金，一概拽回家。

扉间也是后来才知道，泉奈从半途的驿站给他寄了封信，言语之间竟是对自己老母亲，阿呸，老兄长护犊之情太深的吐槽。抱怨了整整两大张纸，最后来一句——等我回来以后再帮你翻译雷之国语，这次肯定不出错。

唉，没必要，宇智波泉奈你真没必要。

 

路上他绕个大弯，绕道某国大名的别院，握着一柄竹刀，啪啪啪打断了近百武士的腕骨，残忍杀害了数十个家忍，不经通报引路便穿越层层庭院，来到大名爱妾跟前。

族姐真是柔软香甜，一颦一笑皆是娇媚，温柔得好似一束月光，含情脉脉的一阵凝望即可勾魂摄魄。

他同样迷恋族姐的美貌，却恐惧于此女的明晰。她知道自己要什么，要荣华富贵、要离开千手家风里来雨里去的忍者生涯，于是她费尽心机山鸡变凤凰，即便正妻将她的项上人头重金悬赏在黑市，她毫无惧色，死在锦衣玉食里也比在娘家死在战场强。

扉间喜欢的或许是这份清醒，而泉奈偏偏没有，他不通透，他幼稚。可惜啊，千手扉间喜欢的，宇智波泉奈这辈子学不会，真可惜。

大名住在天守阁，族姐盼着有朝一日作为主母抑或是新任大名的母亲登上最高层。而泉奈呢？他也想要一座天守阁，不需要砖瓦搭建，有人用水为他筑起一座天守阁，即便转瞬即逝，也仅属于他一个人。

不会有，这辈子怕是不会有。

 


	2. 【扉泉】越女阿青（系列2）

越女阿青

五十、一百、一百五十……

泉奈估算着从宅内涌出的武士数量，加上潜伏在暗处的家忍，大概有三百多人。哎哟哎哟，瞧瞧这么大的排场，不知道的还以为宅内是大名本人呢。不过也是，大名最爱的侧夫人与唯一的儿子，重要性也不比一国之君差。

“来者何人。”

泉奈拔出腰间的武器，一柄竹刀，“我来求见侧夫人。”

武士们纷纷拔刀，利刃泛着寒光，怪可怕的。

“不给见就不给见，亮什么刀子。”奈奈手指点着下巴轻笑，“我下手比较重，待会儿可别哭。”

武士们一拥而上，一旁的家忍也掷出数不清的手里剑，像一场黑色的铁雨朝泉奈落下。宇智波二少爷连写轮眼都懒得开，轻蔑地笑，握着竹刀冲向敌人。竹刀未开刃，杀不了人，无奈这位纤细的小少爷浑身是力气，一刀下去便能敲断你的腕骨，咔咔作响，骨头断成两截的声音甚是清脆好听。

咔咔咔——

一个接一个，一批连一批，武士们再也握不住刀，他们的手呈现出夸张的弯度，光看着都觉得疼痛。从庭院到别院再到内院，倒下的护卫越来越多，然而倒下一群又涌上来新的一群，一刻不停，尽管他们知道这是强弩之末，眼前的少年无法阻挡，可是武士应该尽忠，即便是死也得战斗到最后一刻。

泉奈不累，反之还很兴奋，每前进一步便离自己的目标更近一些，只要再前进一个院落便能到达终点。心里的激动雀跃加速挥舞竹刀的频率，充耳不闻那群杂碎的哀嚎，泉奈快乐得像只自由自在的小鸟。

 

“够了，你进来吧。”

侍女从屋内拉开里屋的纸门，侧夫人端坐着，宛如一尊玉雕的观世音菩萨。夫人抬手，示意护卫退下。领头的一愣，却见夫人态度坚决，只好带着下属拖着伤员撤下。

泉奈收起竹刀，踮着脚尖走进里屋。说来奇怪，刚才他还得意洋洋无所畏惧，如今倒谨小慎微如履薄冰，生怕出了什么差错。

泉奈跪下行大礼，“宇智波家泉奈向侧夫人问安。”

“泉奈啊，我听说你很久了。”侧夫人笑道，不过没让眼前人免礼，意味着你丫还得给我低头跪着，“扉弟常跟我提及你。”

侧夫人是某位千手长老的女儿，更是现任族长柱间的义姐。当年她与该国大名在一次任务中“偶遇”，大名惊为天人，旋即重金相聘求取佳人，千手家“耐不住”对方一片赤诚，允许这位姑娘脱离忍籍嫁为人妇。几年之后，她已经是大名最宠爱的侧室，还生下了一个儿子，荣华富贵享尽盛宠。只不过，谁知道那些个狗屁“偶遇”是真是假，几分天意几分人为？奶茶妹妹还是花了50万炒出来的网红，最后努力嫁给奶茶妹夫，有些童话故事，听听就好。反正最后得利的是谁你我心里皆清楚，一个愿打一个愿挨，何必点破？

“起来吧，跪坏了我不好向扉间交代。”

泉奈抬首，与夫人四目相对。

呵，难怪大名一见倾心再见失心，真是个美人胚子。泉奈心想，如果自己是扉间，也定会对这位族姐念念不忘，倘若她少时秋水横波含情脉脉注视的是宇智波泉奈，自己保证全身酥软跌进这位美人的怀里，任由她吃干抹净。举个恰当的例子，许晴对着你发嗲，盈盈一笑，你骨头酥不酥，软骨病都要出来了。

“你在看什么？”

泉奈如实回答，“您好看”

夫人一听便乐了，挥手示意侍女退下，独留泉奈一人。不愧是千手家的姑娘，心也是大，真不怕宇智波家二少爷手起刀落砍下她的人头回去领赏。即便没有外人，没有观众，她仍笑得妩媚，柔软香甜。

“族弟常说起有个小孩总是爱粘着他跑，想必是你吧，”夫人故意拖长了音，“他提及你时便会笑，说你幼稚说你傻乎乎的，可好玩。”

“……不是，我不是小孩。”奈奈噘嘴，“我是来杀你的，有人高价悬赏你和你儿子的人头，只不过碍于千手家势大无人敢动手，而我是宇智波，我不怕千手。”

“只是为了钱吗？我还当你是来杀我这个……‘情敌’。”夫人转个身，她的衣摆也随着转，转成一朵花开的形状，“我要是知道自己丈夫被哪个女人睡过，我也想把她们都杀了，可惜我现在专宠一身，仅在主母之下，总得大方点，是不是？”

“不、不，你误会了，我跟扉间不是那种关系，我们是死敌。”

“噗，我又没说是他，你怎么不打自招呢？”

好吧，泉奈承认是自己脑子有病病，非要缠着扉间问东问西给自己添堵：扉间你交往过的人中最漂亮的是谁啊？啊，你千手家的族姐？怎么个漂亮法？哦，可惜你没睡过人家她就嫁给大名当侧室去了，看得见摸不着~啥，你他喵被她睡过，啥时候的事儿我怎么不知道？哼，我不认识你这种专爱给人戴绿帽的狐狸精，你个小三下地狱吧，给我滚——

正巧侧夫人给大名生了个儿子，万千宠爱于一身，过于高调惹了人，被重金悬赏于黑市。碍于千手族长义姐这重身份，没有胆大如赵子龙的壮士敢提刀来战，连宇智波斑都提醒族人别给自己惹一身骚，万一得罪千手柱间他可不负责。泉奈这等作死小能手，不作死不快乐，觉得这是个见见传说中拿下千手白毛一血的漂亮姐姐长什么样的好机会，能对千手扉间下得去B的女人绝非凡人，胃口肯定很奇葩，好这口于是悄咪咪背着哥哥就来喊门了。

本想着要是对方人多势众就转头回家吃饭，没曾想宇智波泉奈今朝开挂，比卢本伟还不科学，一柄竹刀单挑数百人，宇智波斑看了都要说哎哟喂，可能是吃了兴奋剂吧。现在可好，泉奈的脑子里压根就没有下面的剧本，来都来了总得干点什么，总不能这么挥手说再见，可是他又该做什么呢，在这样尴尬的气氛中，奈奈不自觉地用自己的小马尾掰起麻花辫，揪小辫子的模样像极了朱茵版黄蓉，可惜黄蓉是俏黄蓉，泉奈傻乎乎的。

夫人俯下身，像个妈妈，“小可爱，扉间为什么会跟你提到我呀？”

“我、我问他、他哪个前女友最漂亮……他说是你，我就想见见你。”奈奈别扭道，“他说你长得像、像北川景子,总是笑眯眯的……反正跟我完全不一样。”

“他逗你呢，你还没有我高，谁知道你长大以后会是什么样子？”夫人怜爱地抚摸着少年的脸庞，一张稚气未退的脸，带着些许婴儿肥，不过是十四五岁的年纪，战国时代的少女或许早已嫁为人妇安定生子，然而男人是晚熟的动物，十五岁的少年真的不懂那么多，他们莽撞冲动幼稚。族弟怕不是失了智，真不懂还是装傻啊，哪个前女友最漂亮这种问题不就跟老婆老妈掉水里救哪个一样是道送命题吗，鬼都知道这种时候该忘掉全部前女友，昧着良心说“我前女友都死了，我不记得死人”。你瞧瞧，一朝不慎答错题，送命的不是你反而是我这个前任，当年真是瞎了眼才给你开苞，麻蛋。

“我想他没有逗我，你不知道那时候我有多尬，整个人都不好了。”

衣服脱光肌肤相贴唇齿相依体液交融，然后相方在你耳边说起自己初恋前女友长得像北川景子，遥想曾经两人在后院角落里壁咚、撩拨、亲吻……行云流水一气呵成，懵懂的少年一朝开窍懂了什么叫事后贤者模式，至今仍然苍蝇搓手回味无穷。泉奈犹如被硬塞一嘴的苍蝇，难过得吐也吐不出来，委屈地伏在白毛肩头差点没哭晕在厕所里，哦不，没有厕所。忒不公平了，你有这么五彩斑斓的过去，而我回忆过去只拿得出一个你，我输得彻彻底底，凭啥自己生命里没有可爱的小姐姐呢。

夫人看着眼前的少年回忆过去回忆得这小脸都成猪肝色，恶心得像是你跟你老公为爱鼓掌的时候你老公喊了隔壁小丽的名字，不堪回首不堪入目！心想自己到底怎么得罪扉间了，非要把族姐往死胡同里推对吧？

“他喜欢的你和我完全搭不着边，我想如果不是我像个狗皮膏药似的巴着他，他看都不会看我一眼。他不喜欢我，只是我太烦了而已。”泉奈的辫子被他拆了又掰，掰了又拆，“我想得挺开的，喜欢谁是我自己的事，他不喜欢也是他自己的事，无所谓。”

“可你还是不甘心，要不然怎么特地来看我？”

“是的，还是有一丁点。”泉奈用两个食指比划了一个距离，“希望他能有一点喜欢我这个样子的人，现在看来完全是反着的，没可能了。”

夫人心生爱怜却万般无奈，“你又为什么喜欢他呢？”

少年思索，笑意绽放，发自内心，“他愿意陪我玩，陪我做各种坏事，总是一副‘你开心就好’的样子，实际上是会在我翻人家院子时给我垫脚的那个人。另外，他还很聪明，什么都懂，我喜欢聪明的人。再然后，……”

“我想他是喜欢你的，他不喜欢你干吗浪费时间陪你偷鸡摸狗爬墙头。”

泉奈委屈的模样真实还原微信表情包里那只小肥柴，肉嘟嘟的小脸蛋娇憨动人，“可能是我比较烦，不陪我玩就整天烦他，没得选。”

夫人捏捏少年的小肉脸，像是在捏某个千手家的族弟，“小可爱，自信点，没人会不喜欢你的，我都喜欢你了。”

“谢谢你喜欢我，能被你喜欢说明我有优点，我非常高兴。”泉奈害羞地笑，“不能白白让你喜欢我，我帮你做件事情，你只管说，能做到的我一定办到。”

“我没有要你帮忙的。”

泉奈又自顾自瞎想，“这样吧，我替你把那个要杀你的人反杀了，你觉得呢？”

“啊咧？”

没等夫人反应过来，小家伙提着竹刀自顾自跑掉了，被他自己掰成狗屎状的辫子在他后脑勺一晃一晃，越晃越像坨屎。夫人托腮站在原地，实在不能理解这宇智波家的人什么脑回路？

几天后，在某次涉外宴席上，大名的正室夫人不知怎地酒喝多开始满嘴跑火车，跑着跑着便把自己这些年来谋害侧室子嗣，买凶杀人的阴谋全盘吐露，在场的一众外宾眼睛都直了，全体闭嘴专心吃瓜，你丫真是秀，天秀。大名气得一口气差点没顺上来，随即下令把正夫人拖下去关起来，永世不得出别院，死生不复相见，呵呵，薄情得像个四郎。正室夫人酒醒以后才得知自己做了什么好事，彻底绝望，自尽归西。

正室死了，唯一有孩子且得宠的侧夫人必须补位啊，瞬间荣升主母有没有。小小的千手家女忍，如今成了大名的正室夫人，还是唯一的继承人的母亲，今非昔比，野鸡变凤凰，做梦都不敢梦的好事情。夫人清楚得很，能让一个心思缜密的毒妇无端发疯，十有八九是宇智波家的写轮眼作怪，自己一个千手却受宇智波的恩惠，这算个什么事儿啊？

 

越女阿青，因为仰慕范蠡所以想见见范蠡所爱的西施是何等模样，一柄竹剑冲入吴王宫，单枪匹马闯入宫室，却在最后一刻感动于西施的美丽，心悦诚服地转身离去。

宇智波泉奈24岁，脸上婴儿肥褪去，留下巴掌大的小脸，精致美艳。今日他拿的不是竹剑而是长刀，他面对的不是三千吴军而是千手家的精英忍者，但那又如何？他依然无法阻挡，手起刀落鲜血淋漓，尸骸遍野。他早已不会像少时那般温柔得断人手骨，唯有头颅能尽兴，头掉即身死，没有翻盘可能。

扉间赶来时地上的脑浆伴随血浆流了一地，泉奈的刀粘着豆腐渣般的液体，恶心且吓人。

“你来啦。”

“你还好吗？”

泉奈抖掉刀身上的脑浆，摇摇晃晃地走上前，挥舞刀尖，杀气不减，“是的，我很好，我比任何时候都好。”

世人都知道千手扉间杀了宇智波泉奈，剖开他的左腹，各种内脏顺着剖口喷涌而出，血流如注。世人不知道泉奈捂着伤口望着小肠从指缝里流出来的时候心里在想什么，也不知道千手扉间瞧见刀刃上沾着的鲜血伴消化液时何等恐惧。

“对不起，我至死没能活成你喜欢的那个样子。”

“不，你一直是我喜欢的样子。”

 


	3. 林朝英与王重阳（系列1）

林朝英与王重阳

宇智波泉奈对喜欢的事物总是洋溢着源源不断的热情，对甜腻腻的小蛋糕如此，对肤白貌美大长腿的漂亮姐姐如此，对千手扉间亦是如此。诚然，人的精力有限，你将激情投入给所喜，那便再无心里给他物挤出一张虚伪的笑脸，因此泉奈对不喜欢的东西正眼都不抬一下。

早在扉泉二人潜伏南贺川的灌木丛一起监视各自的哥哥谈恋爱时期，泉奈便把喜欢二字挂在嘴边，轻而易举地说出口，轻巧地像在问“今天你吃饭了吗”。

“扉间我跟你说，对于我喜欢你这件小事，你的态度要端正。被人喜欢说明你有优点，值得我喜欢，你该高兴啊！你喜不喜欢我不重要，一点儿都不重要，不喜欢我说明我没什么你看得上眼的优点，我不是你的菜，这很正常。”

少年扉间颇为尴尬，“那……你喜欢我哪里？”

“这个么……说了你也不懂，我不说了。”

“我俩一个千手一个宇智波……”

“哎呀，你懂不懂什么叫恋爱什么叫喜欢。本质目的是带给人愉悦与放松，你能从过程中收获快乐就是好的不要在乎最后结果怎么样。我爱你不后悔，也尊重故事结尾~”你瞧瞧。泉奈还唱起来了。

扉间心想自己上辈子可能干了什么缺德事，以至于摊上宇智波泉奈这个妖魔星，说到底都怪大哥，没事招惹什么宇智波斑，惹了大妖精附赠一个小妖精，买一送一。

 

南贺川边棒打鸳鸯被迫分手，宇智波斑痛苦绝望得写轮眼都气开了。扉间估摸着这回总该彻底结束了吧，我跟泉奈也算完了吧，有点舍不得。

一个星期没到，这手还分得热乎着呢，千手柱间悄咪咪递给弟弟一封封，用恳求的目光以及霸道的木遁威逼利诱，叮嘱弟弟送信送到小村外，有句话儿要交代，你若是没把信送到，铛个楞登滴儿呛，我就neng死你~

扉间照吩咐将书信塞进南贺川边的垂丝樱花树干上的树洞里，站在树下等了一会儿，如预期般等来了同样替自家哥哥跑腿的泉奈，瞧对方那张懊糟的小脸，两人吃的肯定是同品牌狗粮。泉奈一见他倒是乐了，大大方方将怀里的信件递给扉间，再从树洞里摸出柱间的那封信，高高兴兴塞进口袋。

“你也是替哥哥办事的啊？”

“嗯呐。”

“你今天还有别的事情吗？”

“我……”扉间想说我没有别的事情可是我想回家学习。

“没有的话陪我玩吧，我无聊。”

“我、我要回家吃饭。”

这气氛，很尴尬。

泉奈叹出一个鼻音，问道：“扉间你是不是很讨厌我？讨厌我就直说，我挺得住。真说明白了我也不会来纠缠你，大家好聚好散，买卖不成仁义在。”

扉间一愣，这都什么跟什么，“没有呀，可是我家今天买了鲫鱼炖汤。我们一直在一起玩，可是鲫鱼汤不能天天吃……你说是吧？”

“这倒也是。”奈奈转身要走，临了不忘叮嘱，”你明天在河床那边等我，要来哦，不然烧了你的毛领子，嘻嘻~”

第二天扉间如约来到河床边，泉奈早已等候多时，蹦蹦跳跳凑上来，嘴里还念叨着什么，我以为你不来了，可桑心呢，你来了我好开心，吧嗒吧嗒说个不停，像只呱呱叫的小鸭子。扉间也想过爽约不来，只要拒绝一次，泉奈就不会再来烦他了，可惜他做不到，今天做不到以后也做不到。

后来有一天，奈奈递给他好几册书，封面上清清楚楚写着“神雕侠侣”，瞧这破破烂烂书页翘脚的模样，原主人肯定没少折腾它，扉间陡然生出一种同病相怜的知己感。

“这书可好看啦，你回家慢慢看，我这几天出个任务去，大后天回来。大后天你该看完了吧，看完了记得还我。”

“我……”我家不让看杂书，虽然我自己经常买了偷偷看，但是我更喜欢古龙。

“你是不是不喜欢金庸？不喜欢杨过小龙女？”

只要说声是，扉间就可以不读这劳什子书了，就可以跟泉奈分道扬镳了，因此……扉间没有说，乖乖躲在被窝里，点上蜡烛翻开书页，发现书里皆是泉奈用红笔做的批注，哦不，应该说是涂改，很多不喜欢的情节全被他用红笔抹掉了，偶尔还会写上几句评语，觉得这边不好那边不对，害得扉间问族里的姐姐借了他本才把杨过和小龙女的故事读完。

泉奈回来了，身上挂了彩，打着夹板吊着胳膊依旧兴冲冲跑到约定的地点，压根没理会扉间对他伤势的关心，小事儿，忍者哪有不受伤的。

“这书好看吗？你最喜欢谁？我喜欢林朝英。”

“看出来了。”你把林朝英和王重阳的内容红笔下划线，每每批语“女神好酷”。

泉奈一个劲儿激动，滔滔不绝地说：“你说王重阳是不是煞笔，林朝英为了追他脸都不要了，使诈赢了石碑刻字，求着跟她长相厮守，王重阳却去做道士；发现《玉女心经》，傻子都看得出林朝英多哀怨多惋惜，王重阳光顾着找破解大法，晚年求得《九阴真经》……’”

“归根结底，王重阳根本不爱林朝英。”

很好，一句话终结所有。泉奈被这句评价打蔫了，满腔的热情被一盆冷水浇灭，你能直观地看出他的不高兴，眉头耷拉着，眼皮耸着，小嘴撅着，连笔直的脊梁都弯了。他垂着头转身往家的方向走，一步一脚印，连奔跑都懒得。

祖师婆婆不要脸不要皮，穷尽一生追逐自己喜欢的男人，你却说那个男人压根不爱她，她的一腔深情沦落为何红药、白飞飞，被钉在“痴女变态”的耻辱柱上。

泉奈从短短的一句话里读出扉间对自己的评价。我对你的喜欢，在你看来，也就是林朝英般可笑，罢了，你给我面子不揭穿，我也识相。

扉间在垂丝樱下等不到泉奈了，他把大哥的信塞进树洞，站在树下等了一天，等到晚上必须回家吃晚饭，对方没有来。第二天他发现树洞里多了一封回信，哦，合着对方故意挑大晚上来，确保时间错开。于是某天扉间也晚上出来，站在树下等到深夜，总算是把人盼到了。

“你大晚上在这儿作甚？”

“我只是想告诉你，我回去把书再看了一遍，觉得王重阳还是喜欢林朝英的。古墓派的寒玉床跟就是王重阳从极北之地挖来玉石为林朝英做的。”

“可是……那是一张单人床。”

“啊、许是、许是材料不够。”

“你把床剖两半拼一拼不就是双人的吗？” 泉奈一个劲儿翻白眼，“喜欢的话怎么会在终南山比武时想着要无论如何一定要输，免得日后纠缠不清；爱得够深怎么会竞争之心日笃。”

有理有据令人信服，归根结底就是不愿意做双人床，总而言之还是不喜欢林朝英。

泉奈继续说：“以前我没料到自己喜欢你会给你添这么多麻烦，不好意思，我这人就这么二百五，你大人大量别放心上。”

“我不是这个意思，我是想说……”扉间整理了一下语言，“我喜欢和你在一起玩。”

“理由？”

“轻松愉悦……这算吗？”

泉奈噗嗤一下笑了，“算啊，这么说来你也喜欢我咯。理解万岁，咱们明天去打野兔子吃吧，剥下来的兔子皮给你做条新的毛领子。”

“那我们得抓好多只兔子。”

很好，他们互相喜欢，愉快地达成共识，棒棒哒！

 

泉奈的眼睛开始不好了，他哥的眼睛比他还要不好。

“我哥那人就是个祥林嫂，这还没全瞎呢，整天愁容满面盯着我，分分钟唱一段霸王别姬，‘虞兮虞兮奈若何’，我要他奈何啊？”奈奈不爽到极点，“扉间你说是不是？”

此时扉间正在处理泉奈手掌的刀伤，刚才他剥雪貂皮时看花了眼，一刀戳进自己的手心，却忍着没喊疼，直到剥光五只雪貂的皮毛，他才问扉间有没有纱布。别说是宇智波斑，千手扉间也愁得像个祥林嫂。

“你哥是霸王，你可不是什么虞姬，虞姬起码会舞剑。”

“我也会……舞得不好看而已。”泉奈欣赏着处理过的伤口，“扉间呐，我这要是死了，你会记得我吗？”

扉间赏他一个毛栗子，“有病是吧，成天死不死的。”

“事实，瞎眼的宇智波还不如死了，死得体体面面。”奈奈做了个抹脖子的手势，“我别的问题没有，就问你能不能记住我？”

“应该可以。”

“啊呸，少来，你这个人什么记性我心里有棵碧绿的大树。你就说你睡过的那么多男的女的老的少的，印象最深的是哪位？除我以外。”

扉间用尽全力思索这个问题，“之前提过的，长得像北川景子的那位千手族姐。”

泉奈一击掌，一摊手，“得咧~你瞧瞧要被你记住有多难，一来得长得像北川景子，二来得拿下你一血，三来还得嫁人让你永远此情可待成追忆。”

“被我记得很重要吗？”

“不然你觉得林朝英做那么多是为了让王重阳干啥？吃饱了撑啊？真笨。”

 

最后？泉奈死了呀。

近乎全盲的宇智波泉奈撞上了千手扉间的刀尖，义无反顾。他紧紧握着扉间的手，用力按下去，迫使刀刃剖开他的侧腹，这样不光是刀伤的问题，绝逼重度感染，不死都得死。

泉奈的指尖因疼痛而颤抖，小心翼翼地问：“这样，你记得住吗？”

虽说喜欢是我一个人的事情，这些年来我俩能扯皮到今天全靠我死皮赖脸巴着你，好比《恋与制作人》里一直氪金追求白起的女玩家，但是我还是有那么点私心的，没有是不可能的啦。我希望你记住我，不管是好是坏，总共得是个记住，也不枉我折腾这么些年你说是不是？

横竖都是一死，早死晚死，你杀了我的话，我死的心服口服，你也能牢牢记住我，一举两得，是这么个理吧？

“没必要，您这样真没必要。”麻烦大家用标准的京片子说一下这句话，满满的无可奈何。

泉奈按着血如泉涌的侧腹笑道：“我和那位北川景子族姐相比，谁更漂亮一点？”

“我不知道。”

“哎呦喂，看来该让你把我的头砍下来。”

所幸泉奈还没来得及当场抹脖子，宇智波斑就赶来把人抱回族地去了，留下满手鲜血的扉间一脸懵逼。

鲜红的、炙热的、腥气的、黏腻的鲜血，他永远不会忘掉。

 


End file.
